Seiji's Birthday
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Un jour très spécial pour Seiji qui va complètement dégénérer... fic humoristique avec le couple Seiji/Touma


SEIJI'S BIRTHDAY  
par Chibigokû

Tout commença par une matinée très ensoleillée. Ce matin-là, régnait une grande agitation dans le salon de Nasuty. Tous les samouraïs, excepté Seiji qui dormait encore et Jun, se trouvaient dans le salon et complotaient derrière le dos du blond afin de lui préparer une fête pour son anniversaire.

- « Je vais lui préparer un gâteau à la fraise, proposa Shin.

- Ca ne va pas, non ? Hurla Shuu. Tu vas faire un gâteau au chocolat!

- Mais tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les gâteaux à la fraise avec plein de chantilly, répliqua Touma.

- Mais moi je préfère au chocolat, grogna Shuu.

- C'est à Seiji qu'il doit plaire pas à toi, dit Ryo.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Shin, si tu veux je t'en ferais un au chocolat pour ton anniversaire.

Entendu » dit Shuu ravi.

Une fois la question réglée, Shin se précipita dans la cuisine pour faire le gâteau. Pendant ce temps, Jun et les autres s'activaient dans le salon pour décorer la pièce. Pendant la décoration, il y eut quelques accrochages, des grognements, des changements de place mais finalement après beaucoup de discussions, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement terminé, ils entendirent du bruit provenant de la chambre de Seiji, leur indiquant que celui-ci venait de se réveiller. Pris de panique, ils se précipitèrent pour tout terminer et tout ranger, mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'ils entendirent Seiji circuler dans le couloir. D'un commun accord, ils envoyèrent Touma pour occuper le blond le temps qu'ils puissent tout terminer.

- «  Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? demanda Touma un peu perdu.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander s'il a bien dormi, dit Ryo.

- Ou lui parler de la météo, dit Shuu.

- Ca va faire louche, répliqua Touma.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler du dernier roman que tu as lu, lui dit Jun.

- Comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser, maugréa Touma.

- Mais débrouilles-toi un peu mon vieux ! dit Shuu.

- Ca y est ! J'ai terminé ! hurla Shin en sortant de la cuisine précipitamment.

- Chut !! firent-ils tous de concert.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shin en chuchotant.

Ils lui montrèrent tous le couloir du doigt en murmurant : " Seiji est debout"

- Déjà !? fit Shin tout doucement.

- Alors Touma ! Va l'occuper ! On a du travail, nous ! dit Shuu.

Bon, bon ça va ! J'y vais ! » dit Touma.

Et il se dirigea vers le couloir conduisant à la chambre de Seiji.  
Au même moment, Nasuty sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. En la voyant, tous lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je ne trouvais plus mes affaires » leur répondit-elle.

Au même instant, la sonnette retentit. Seiji, l'ayant entendue, voulut descendre ouvrir mais Touma le retint.

- « T'entends des voix, moi je n'ai rien entendu, dit Touma.

- Mais si, j'ai entendu sonner, lui répondit Seiji.

- Mais non ! C'est ton anniversaire, tu es nerveux ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à tout le monde ! » répliqua Touma un peu trop rapidement.

Au même moment, en bas, Ryo se dirigeait vers la porte pour ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit et soudain :

- « Bon anniversaire, Seiji !! hurlèrent Cale et Naaza.

- Mais chut!! Y'a des gens qui travaillent ici!! S'énerva Ryo.

Mais comment ? Je croyais que c'était l'anniversaire de Seiji aujourd'hui! » S'étonna Cale.

Et Ryo, sur les nerfs, leurs dit sur un ton sarcastique :

-" Non, c'est la semaine prochaine!

Ah bon! En temps que son pire ennemis, je pensais être le mieux informé. C'est donc que quelqu'un m'a trahi ici! » dit Cale.

Il se tourna vers Naaza et lui dit sur un ton mielleux :

-" Mon cher Naaza, était-tu au courant de ce petit...détail ?"

Et soudain, il haussa la voix :" Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je n'aurai pas eu l'air d'un imbécile !!" et reprenant son souffle, il se tourna vers Ryo et dit :

" Sur ce je te quitte, je reviendrai la semaine prochaine car je ne veux pas gâcher votre travail intellectuel".

Puis ils partirent au pas de course. Et Ryo, abasourdi, resta sans voix et réalisant son erreur quelques instants plus tard, leur courut après plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il leur hurla :

- " Revenez, bande d'idiots, c'était une blague, mais revenez quoi ! Vous n'allez pas me faire ça !!"

Pendant ce temps-là, assis dans le salon, Shuu appelait :" Ryo ! Alors tu te décides à faire entrer ces invités ?! Ryo, tu m'écoutes dis !?

- J'ai vu Ryo courir après Cale et Naaza, dit Jun

- Hé Jun ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Demanda Kento.

- Bien sûr, que j'en suis sûr! Répliqua Jun.

Je comprends que Ryo court après une jolie fille mais courir après Cale et Naaza, voilà quelque chose qui me dépasse. Le soleil a du lui taper sur la tête. » Remarqua Shuu.

Il resta l'air pensif pendant quelques minutes et d'un seul coup, il se leva tel un beau diable surgissant de l'ombre et se tourna vers Nasuty, l'air inquiet et lui demanda quelle était la température indiquée par le thermomètre extérieur.

- « 25 °, lui répondit-elle.

- 25 °, tu es sûre ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Mais je sais encore lire un thermomètre ! Protesta-t-elle.

Mais Ryo va attraper un coup de soleil ! » Sursauta Shuu.

Et il fonça vers la salle de bain, rentra dedans et ferma la porte à clef. Nasuty entendit divers bruits venant de la salle de bain : des portes qui s'ouvrent, des tiroirs, des étagères qui s'effondrent, des portes qui claquent... Tout d'un coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'effondra ! Et Kento hurla :

-" Ryo, je vais te sauver !!"

Il tenait de la crème solaire dans la main droite .. Il se précipita vers la porte menant à l'extérieur lorsqu'il entendit Nasuty hurler :

-" C'est comme ça qu'on t'as appris à ouvrir une porte ?!"

Je suis désolé, Nasuty, je n'ai pas vu la porte, répondit-il.

Elle se tourna vers Jun et lui dit :

- "Cet anniversaire me coûtera plus cher que prévu..."

Seiji commençait à s'impatienter et se demandait ce qui avait pu faire un si grand fracas. Touma avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir et se demandait, lui aussi, ce qui se passait.

« Reste là, je reviens dans deux minutes », dit-il à Seiji.

Il descendit voir Nasuty et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- « Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je maîtrise la situation. Va occuper Seiji encore cinq minutes, lui dit-elle.

- Cinq minutes !? Ca fait déjà deux heures que je l'occupe !! Je n'ai plus d'idées, répliqua t-il.

- Occupe-le encore pendant un moment le temps que je règle les derniers détails!

- Mais dans quelle langue je dois te le dire ?! JE N'AI PLUS D'IDEES !

- Je ne sais pas moi! Faites une partie de cartes, montres-lui le dernier livre que tu as lu, le supplia t-elle.

- Jouer aux cartes !! Je te rappelle que Seiji déteste jouer aux cartes quant aux livres si je commence à lui en parler, j'en ai jusqu'à minuit!

- Je n'en sais rien. Parlez de votre enfance, de vos liaisons amoureuses. Voyons Touma, je te connaissais moins timide. Enfin bref, parle-lui en homme!!

- Liaisons amoureuses!! Parler en homme !? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Nasuty ?

- OH pardon ! J'avais cru comprendre que...

- C'est vrai qu'avec moi, il n'a jamais pris son pied, mais je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi!!

- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de l'occuper encore un peu, le calma t- elle. Tu dois savoir que nous sommes tous très tendus en ce jour. La preuve : Ryo est allé faire un footing pour se détendre et Shuu est allé à la plage pour travailler son bronzage.

- Ah! Ils ont un sacré culot, ces deux-là!! Alors comme-ça, ils sont allés se détendre!! Ils charrient vraiment là!! Ils se sont débinés pour l'anniversaire de Seiji!! Mais à propos que fait Shin ? Il est aussi allé se détendre ? Et c'était quoi ce grand bruit à l'étage ?

- Shin dort depuis une heure dans le canapé et le vacarme c'était Shuu qui a défoncé la porte de la salle de bain et qui a emporté de la crème solaire.

- Ryo qui fait du jogging, Shuu qui va bronzer!! Depuis que je surveille Seiji, plus rien ne tourne rond dans cette maison!!

- Touma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elles sont longues tes deux minutes ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? dit Seiji du premier étage.

- J'arrive dans une minute! C'était juste un petit problème familial, le rassura Touma.

- Occupe-le, je règle les derniers préparatifs, chuchota Nasuty à Touma.

-Combien de temps ?

- Le temps que Ryo revienne de son footing et Shuu de sa séance de bronzage, je dirai deux bonnes heures, dit-elle très souriante.

- Deux heures!! Que veux-tu que je fasse pendant deux heures ?!

- On peut faire beaucoup de choses en deux heures...Pense à ce qu'il aime, à ses passions...

- Tu as raison, je vais me conduire en homme... Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge.

Je te remercie, Touma ».

Il lui sourit et monta les marches tout en dégrafant sa chemise. Seiji attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- « Que t'arrive-t-il, Touma ? Pourquoi as-tu déboutonné ta chemise ? lui demanda Seiji, un peu surpris.

- Nasuty m'a prévenu qu'elle allait augmenter le chauffage. Tu devrais en faire autant ou te changer.

- Très bien. Je vais aller me changer dans ma chambre, dit Seiji.

Ce n'est pas la peine, Nasuty a preparé des vêtements pour toi dans la salle de bain ».

Seiji entra dans la salle de bain et commença à chercher ses affaires. Tout en cherchant, il demanda à Touma où elles étaient rangées. Celui-ci qui attendait devant la porte, lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer pour lui montrer où elles se trouvaient. Seiji accepta. Touma laissa ses chaussons sur le pallier de la porte. Les paroles de Nasuty lui revenaient en tête. Il entendait une petite voix dans sa tête, toujours les mêmes mots : " Conduis- toi en homme !" Il enleva sa chemise, bomba le torse, entra et verrouilla la porte. Seiji qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cette tenue. Et Touma lui répondit :

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nasuty m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant deux heures..."

Nasuty venait juste de terminer les préparatifs lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit provenant de la porte. Elle courut pour l'ouvrir et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Shuu portait Ryo endormi sur son dos, Cale à bout de bras, complètement défiguré et Naaza gisait près de la porte. Elle les fit entrer et demanda à Shuu ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil favori et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il avait apporté la crême solaire à Ryo comme convenu et celui-ci lui avait expliqué la blague stupide qu'il avait faîte à Cale et Naaza. Malheureusement, les deux démons n'avaient rien voulu entendre et Shuu avait dû faire usage de la force pour les ramener. Leur entêtement leur avait coûté un oeil au beurre noir et quelques dents.

- «  Bien joué Shuu!! dit Nasuty. Tu les a tellement malmenés qu'ils sont inconscients maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour les réveiller. »

Elle monta au premier étage et chercha Touma et Seiji mais ne les trouva pas. Pendant ce temps, Ryo s'était réveillé et les deux démons avaient repris conscience en gagnant quelques bleus supplémentaires. Nasuty appela Touima et Seiji. Tout-à-coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Touma en sortit avec Seiji accroché à son épaule. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué mais heureux. Nasuty demanda à Touma ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle de bain. Touma lui répondit en souriant :

- " Je me suis conduit en homme".

Nasuty, un peu gênée, leurs demanda de les rejoindre au salon.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon comme une grande famille, buvant du thé. Tout-à-coup, la sonnette retentit. Jun alla ouvrir, tandis que Ryo réveilla Shin. Dais entra les bras chargés de cadeaux. Tout le monde s'installa autour de Seiji et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Shin, Ryo et Kento ainsi que Nasuty s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un sabre ancien, valent une petite fortune. Touma lui avoua qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à lui offrir. Seiji sourit et lui dit qu'il lui avait offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Dais qui alla chercher sa pile de cadeaux dans l'entrée, remarqua le nouveau look de ses compagnons qu'il commenta :

" Mon cher Cale, ton oeil au beurre noie est magnifique. Je me demande qui a bien pu te faire ça. Qui que ce soit, je le remercie. Mais franchement, tu aurais pu le laisser finir le travail. »

Puis il passa devant Naaza et lui dit qu'il gagnerait enfin du temps le matin car il n'avait plus besoin de se brosser les dents. Ses deux compagnons fulminaient de rage et auraient vendu leur âme pour le faire taire.

Cale et Naaza, quant à eux, s'étaient cotisés pour offrir à Seiji un magnifique... cercueil d'ébène. Dais s'approcha de Seiji, les bras chargés de cadeaux et les posa devant lui. Seiji, ému, ne savait que dire.

- « Dais, je te remercie pour tant de générosité, mais j'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas coûtés une fortune.

Ces cadeaux, comparés à ton amitié, ne sont que bagatelles. »

Seiji ouvrit le plus petit paquet et en sortie un magnifique...bikini.

-« Dais, je ne sais comment te remercier.

J'espère que tu l'offriras à ta future petite amie. »

Seiji ne répondit pas et ouvrit les autres paquets. Peu à peu, il découvrit : une jupe rose, de la lingerie féminine et une trousse de maquillage. Il ne disait toujours rien mais une sorte de malaise mêlé à de l'inquiétude commençait à grandir dans son esprit. De son côté, Nasuty était passée de la stupeur à l'horreur. Son visage avait viré du cramoisis à un blanc fantomatique. Elle réalisa soudain que les affaires qu'elle cherchait le matin même se trouvaient dans les cadeaux de Seiji. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers le placard à balais et en sortit un qu'elle cacha derrière elle et se plaça à côté de Dais.

- « Je peux savoir où tu as trouvé tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Par-ci, par-là, répondit Dais, énigmatique.

Ah bon ?! Ce ne serait pas plutôt dans ma chambre ?! » hurla-t-elle.

Le pauvre Dais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il reçut un grand coup de balais sur la tête. Il partit en courant, poursuivi par Nasuty qui l'assommait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, ils disparurent tous les deux. Tous les autres les avaient regardés partir en riant de la réaction de Dais lorsqu'il avait pris le balais sur la tête.

- « Je crois que je me souviendrais longtemps de cet anniversaire, dit Seiji.

Et si on mangeait le gâteau ? » proposa Shin.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la table où attendait le superbe chef d'oeuvre de Shin. Ils le mangèrent tranquillement sans attendre Nasuty et Dais qui risquaient d'en avoir encore pour un moment avant de revenir...

**FIN**

J'espère que la fic vous a plu. Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Donnez-moi vite vos impressions. Je n'ai pas modifié le scénario puisqu'il me plaisait déjà beaucoup comme cela. J'ai juste corrigé les fautes et la mise en page ^^ ! A très bientôt Chibigokû


End file.
